The Ice Girl
by celder58
Summary: this story follows Anna and Elsa as if they were born in the early 90's, and grew up in a small town in Maryland. Elsa gains her "freezing powers" after playing in the snow.
1. Chapter 1

The Ice Girl-Chapter 1

We start with Anna and Elsa as young girls who are living in a small town in Maryland in the mid 1990's. Elsa is 6 and Anna is 4. It is a snowy day and the girls are playing outside, making snow angels and building a snowman. Until this day, they both are real close to each other, as well as their parents. They are typical young girls who love playing outside, especially in the snow.

As Anna and Elsa are building a snowman, Elsa's glove comes off and touches the cold snow. She goes to brush it off, but something strange happens, the snow quickly disappears into her hand, and her hand feels ice cold. Anna and Elsa's mother comes out to see what the matter was. Thinking that Elsa's hand was just frostbitten, she quickly wraps the hand in a warm towel. She takes her to the doctor, and soon finds out that there is more to Elsa's situation than any one has ever encountered before. Elsa has a very rare genetic disorder that causes her skin to be very sensitive to snow and ice. Even the most specialized doctors don't know much about this disorder. For months, Elsa visits several doctors and specialists, but there is no known cure, or treatment. Just to make matters worse, almost anything that touches Elsa's right hand starts to freeze. For now, it is recommended that Elsa wears gloves, and stays inside during extreme cold, snowy, winter days. As an extra step of precaution, Elsa had to learn to do everything with her left hand.

When Elsa went to school, the children noticed that she never took her gloves off. This made her very self conscious, and decided to keep to herself. This made things worse and the children teased and bullied her harshly. She would go home and go straight to her room, close the door, and cry. Eventually she would just do her homework to keep her mind off things. Anna and her parents would knock on the door and asked if she was ok, but she would tell them to "go away".

Time went on, and years passed. Winter after winter, Anna wanted to go and play in the snow, but Elsa had to remind her that she had to stay inside. While Anna played, Elsa would watch, longing to make snowmen, and have snowball fights, like they did when they were younger.

As time went on, Elsa kept to herself, but continued to work hard in school. She made honor roll almost every semester. Anna, on the other hand, although smart, spent more time playing and making friends. Although they were sisters and lived in the same house, Anna and Elsa hardly spoke to each other.

With all her hard work, Elsa was about to graduate from high school as Valedictorian. It was graduation day, and she was nervous and excited at the same time. Her parents were proud of her accomplishments, and were eager to hear her speech. With Anna in the school band, as she played the trumpet, and Anna and Elsa stayed after school that day to get ready for graduation.

It was raining hard that afternoon, and both of Elsa and Anna's parents worked in the city. With the rain, and Friday afternoon rush hour traffic, driving to the graduation was difficult. Since Elsa had one of the family's cars, the parents had to share a car. As they got on the highway, driving got even more difficult. Eventually they reached the exit for the road near where the school was on. Just as Anna and Elsa's dad was about to change lanes, they hydroplaned over a puddle of water and lost control of the car. It flipped over the overpass, and tragically, by the time paramedics arrived, it was too late.

Meanwhile, in the gym, the band had started playing "Pomp and Circumstance". As Elsa walked with her class, she began to worry when she could not see her parents. She figured they were stuck in traffic and tried to not worry too much. With her mixed emotions, her hand started to get cold. Often, when she felt sad, scared or stressed, her hand would get cold, then soon the feeling would travel up her arm. The only way to stop the feeling was for her to calm down and relax. If the feeling got too bad, even her gloves could not prevent things from freezing with touch. She started taking deep breaths to try to calm her nerves. She saw her sister, playing the trumpet in the band, and smiled. She knew then that everything was going to be ok.

She made her speech, and everything went well, except her parents were still missing. She tried very hard to control her emotions, but although the gym was crowded, she felt very chilly.

Soon it was time to receive her diploma, and the last thing she wanted to shake the principal's hand and possibly freeze him. It took all of her strength to keep her emotions in to keep warm. As she walked on the stage, she took a deep breath. She shook the principal's hand, and grabbed the diploma. Relived that she did not freeze anything, she walked of the stage, just to realize that her parents never saw her graduate. She started to feel cold again, and her entire right side of her body started turning white. Afraid everyone would see, she ran off, leaving a trail of ice in the gym.

Anna had gone out to find her sister. Elsa was huddled outside by the door to the gym, sobbing. Anna asked her if she was ok. Elsa replied, "Our parents never came, and I am freezing." Not sure what to do, Anna stayed with her sister. When the graduation was over, one of the English teachers came out. "Everything ok?", she asked. Elsa tried explaining, but Anna filled in, explained about Elsa's freezing problem, and their missing parents. The teacher had brought the girls home, and wrapped Elsa in a warm blanket. Just then, a cop arrived at the door. Anna decided that Elsa had enough for the day and answered it. She then heard the bad news of her parents. Elsa started freezing again, soon her entire body started to freeze.

It took hours for Elsa to warm up again, but even by the time she went to sleep that night, she was never quite the same. No matter how hot it was outside, she felt chilly, and to avoid too much change of emotion, she stayed in her room even longer than in the past. Anna and Elsa's Aunt Thelma had moved in with them.

With a full scholarship, Elsa was able to have a fresh start, away from her home town. At the end of summer, Elsa had started her freshmen year of college, and Anna had started her junior year of high school.


	2. Chapter 2

We start chapter 2 with Anna in her junior year of high school, and Elsa in her freshman year of college. Elsa is attending college in Florida, because she wanted to find the warmest place possible, so she can avoid snow and ice. She also is able to stay away from her home town, as to let go of the past and start a new life.

With Elsa away, Anna misses her dearly, and will do anything to see her again. She has found some time to call, and Skype with Elsa, but Elsa does not talk much because she is busy with her school work. Anna decides to start working at a local restaurant, waiting tables, in order to save some money for college. She also spends extra time studying in order to raise her gpa. She starts to become distant from her friends, as she is busy at work and studying. Her classmates also talk about how her sister nearly froze the gym and wonders if Anna freezes things too.

Although Anna is busy most of the time, she feels alone and longs for the day that she graduates from high school and goes to college to be with her sister. She too hopes to start a new life in Florida, and meet new people and experience new things.

For the most part, Elsa started college well. She seemed to like her professors, and her classes seemed relatively easy. She even started to get along with her roommate, Shirley, despite spending most of her life as a loner. Shirley convinced Elsa to attend a beginning of the semester frat party. Elsa was a bit reluctant, but Elsa decided to let her "good girl" side go for one night.

Noticing Elsa alone on the couch, a relatively good looking guy named Ben came over to talk to Elsa. Elsa seemed shy at first, but after several minutes of talking, and possibly after the punch, Elsa started to feel comfortable talking to Ben. Ben had noticed that even it was quite warm outside, Elsa was wearing gloves. Elsa was somewhat embarrassed, but the look in Ben's eyes had let Elsa know that she could trust him with her secret. Afterward, Ben said, "your cold hand probably won't bother me anyway". Ben removed the gloves, and he kissed her. It was very rare that Elsa felt warm, and Elsa felt warmer than ever. It seemed that her left side had started to feel extra warm, and soon the warmth had spread through her body.

The warmth lasted for a few minutes, and then suddenly, her right side started to feel cold. She then realized that Ben was starting to feel up her skirt. Feeling quite uncomfortable, she pushed him away, striking ice at him. Ben, nearly froze (literally and figuratively), stood there with his mouth open. Elsa shouted, "Get off! Stay away from me!" Elsa then ran out the door. Shirley soon noticed what was happening, and ran after Elsa. "What happened?" Shirley asked. Elsa replied, "He was feeling me up!"

The girls went back to their dorm room. Shirley asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?" Elsa replied, "No, I just want to be alone." Shirley then said, "O.K., but we should be getting some sleep soon." Shirley fell asleep quickly, but Elsa was a wake for several hours, sobbing quietly, and thinking how she probably ruined her only chance of social life, as well as her dignity. She lost most of her trust in guys, and longed to be with her sister. She thought of calling her, but it was late at night and did not want to wake her. She finally went to sleep. From then on, she spent most of her time in her room, leaving mostly to go to class and to visit the library some. Shirley had become the social butterfly, and had asked Elsa to join her, but Elsa reclined.

Soon enough, the next two years passed and Anna was eager to start her first semester of college with Elsa. Elsa agreed to room with Anna for Anna's first year so she can get acquainted with university life. For the first time, in what seemed like in forever, Anna was going to see her sister. She was hoping to get her social life back, and maybe she might meet a cute guy.

Finally the day came for Anna to move into the dorm. She hugged her sister as soon as she saw her. Anna could hardly contain her excitement as she unpacked her belongings and decorated her side of the room. Elsa had let Anna get the window side, if she let her control the thermostat.

The first week of the semester went well, and Anna received a notification on Facebook that she was invited to a frat party. She was excited because she had not gone to any party in the past two years, and knew that attending a frat party meant that she would defiantly meet a cute guy. Anna asked Elsa if she was going. Elsa said that she was not going, and Anna probably should not go too. "Why not?" Anna asked "Because", Elsa replied, "frat boys are not exactly the type of guys you should be spending time with." "Well I am going weather you go or not!" Anna exclaimed. There was no way Anna was going to miss a frat party.

Elsa then told her to "be safe" and said that she was going to a study group at the library. Anna did not understand why Elsa would go to a study group on a Friday night, but was too eager for the frat party to ask. Anna had put on her best black cami top and bright green mini skirt. She decided to put her hair up in a bun. As soon as she arrived at the party, she saw _him! _

He had bright blue eyes and bright red hair. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jean shorts. As she made her way towards him, she tripped on a step leading up to the main living area. "Glad I caught you", he said. "Thanks" Anna replied. The guy had introduced himself as Hans. After about an hour of conversation, and probably too much punch, they had hit it off really well. They started to kiss for a while, and then it was getting late. "I can walk you back to your dorm", Hans offered. Anna replied, "of course you can." As they got back to the dorm, Hans had kissed Anna at her door. Anna had pulled Hans inside, and before they knew it, they were on Anna's bed. Elsa had not yet returned from her study group.

A few minutes later, Elsa flew open the door, ready to go to bed; she stood there in shock, seeing a strange man on top of her sister! "Anna, who's that!" Elsa yelled. Grabbing a sheet to cover her naked body, Anna shouted back, "you should learn to knock first!" "Knock?" Elsa asked. "I should not have to knock to get into my own room!" Elsa exclaimed. Anna then said, "You mean OUR room."Elsa added, " You shouldn't sleep with a guy you just met!" Anna interjected, "But…" "Out", Elsa shouted, pointing to the door. Anna, in tears, begged, "Elsa please…" Hans said, "I probably should go." He quickly got his clothes on and ran out. Anna slipped her nightgown on and ran out after him. Hans said, "I should leave you alone with your sister." He then quickly ran off. Anna knocked on the door, "Can I come back in" she asked. Elsa responded, "Go away!" Anna slowly went out to the common room. She lied down onto one of the couches and fell asleep. She had sadly ruined any chance of getting close to her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

We start chapter 3 with Anna sleeping on a couch in the common room in the dorm. It is Saturday morning and a guy with shabby blonde hair walks in. Anna looks up and notices him. "Did I wake you?", he asked. "No, I have been awake for hours", yawns Anna. The guy smiled. "I'm Kristoff by the way", he said. Anna sat up. "Anna. Kristoff? Not Christopher?" "No, it's Kristoff, it's a family name." Kristoff then added, "So why are you on the couch?" Anna replied, "My sister kicked me out, because, you know, I brought in a guy, that I just met." Kristoff then exclaimed, "You are rooming with your SISTER!? and your slept with a guy you JUST MET!?" "Um, yeah" Anna quietly responded. Kristoff then asked, "Didn't your parents warn you about STDs?"

"Well, I am about to meet my friends for breakfast, you can come along if you want." Kristoff offered. "Sure" Anna responded. Kristoff starts describing his friends, "They are real nice, but they are somewhat strange. They spend most of their time playing Magic cards, and Dnd, but mostly spend their time playing games on their laptops." "They sound nice", Anna said, not completely understanding what he was talking about.

After grabbing their food, Anna and Kristoff walk over to a long table with a large group of mostly guys, doing the before mentioned activities. "Who is this girl you brought with you?", one of the guys asked. "um, Anna", Kristoff answered. "Finally, another girl", one of the only two girls there stated. Another guy stated, "You sure got lucky. Nice set of...TEETH!" "Ooo..kay" Anna responded, smiling back. "Do you play Magic?" the guy asked. "No, I don't", Anna replied, still confused. "I'm Kevin, by the way." Kevin proceeded to try to explain Magic the Gathering to Anna. It goes over her head, but Anna smiles and says, "It sounds great, I am sure I will get the hang of it."

After Anna finishes eating, she looks at her phone. She has received a text from Elsa. "Are you ok, sorry about last night." Anna replied to the text, "Fine, sorry too." "I probably should get going, nice meeting you guys." "Can I walk you back to the doorm?" Kristoff asked. "Sure", Anna replied. As they reached the door, Anna said, "You should stay out here, the last time she saw me with a guy... well you know"

Anna knocked, but there was no answer. Worried, she used her key to open the door. What Anna saw next gave her every emotion that is humanly possible. Hans was on top of ELSA! Heartbroken, Anna was about to run out, when she heard, " Get off! Help Anna!" Anna yelled, "Get off my sister!" Anna started pushing Hans off. Soon, Kristoff came in. Kristoff punched Hans in the face, and left him with a bloody nose. Hans had ran off, leaving Elsa curled up, and freezing. Anna had wrapped Elsa in her blanket and both Kristoff and Anna had escorted Elsa to the clinic. "Thanks for helping me Anna", Elsa said. "Oh, and thank you too...I never got your name" "It's Kristoff", Kristoff replied. "Thanks again." Elsa said. Anna, looking at her sister, apologized, "I am very sorry about last night, I wish..." "It's ok, I understand, I have been there." Elsa interjected. after the exam, Anna and Elsa hugged each other, "It will be ok", Anna said. Elsa got very warm, and Anna felt it. "You ok", Anna asked. "Yeah, it happens when I get happy a guess." The two girls smiled.

Time went on, and the semester was going well for both Anna and Elsa. Elsa still mostly spent her time in her room or the library, but was starting to open up. She started to make friends with the people in her study groups. Guys were interested in Elsa, and were impressed with her ability to freeze things with her right hand. She was often asked to hold drinks, in hopes that she would cool them. Although Elsa warmed up some, she often gave guys "cold shoulder" when they offered more than friendship.

Anna adjusted to university life too. She quickly became good friends with Kristoff and his friends. She started to get the hang of Magic, and even created a character for DnD. Anna soon also found out how much a genius Kristoff was, as he offered to help her with her physics homework. "Do you want to go LARPING?", Kristoff asked. "Larping? What's that?" Anna asked, very puzzled. "Live Action Role Play" Kristoff responded. "Role play?" Anna questioned, still confused. "Oh, you will see", Kristoff said, with a smirk. Anna soon found out how much fun LARPING was. "I never thought that I would go to college to fight a bunch of guys with foam swords", Anna said. "I am so glad to have you as a friend, Kristoff." Kristoff smiled.

When Anna was in class, and Kristoff was off with his friends, he would talk about her. "Bro, I think you have her in the friendzone." Kevin said. "Friendzone?" Kristoff asked. "Yeah, she sees you as a 'good friend', but not much else.", Kevin responded. "It's ok, bro, we all have been in the friendzone." "Is this bad?" Kristoff asked. "No, not unless you want to _you know..." _replied Kevin. "Woah!", exclaimed Kristoff. "You know you want to", proclaimed Kevin. "We all can see it. The way you look at her, the way you talk, you guys spend almost every minute together. It is just in a matter of getting out of the friendzone." "How do I do that?" Asked Kristoff. Kevin replied, "You don't" "What?!" exclaimed Kristoff. "Well, you _might _be able to, but don't keep your hopes up. You just have to find the right way to her heart."


	4. Chapter 4

We start chapter 4 with Anna and Elsa sitting in their room, about one month since the start of the semester. Elsa has noticed that Anna has been spending a lot of time with Kristoff. "Who is this Kristoff guy you are always with?", she asks. Anna replies, "Oh, one of my good friends." "Just one of your friends. It does not seem that way to me." Elsa then says. Anna starts, "Well, uhh, he is nice, and funny, and smart..." Elsa, smiling at her sister, says, "So, you DO like him, you're blushing." Anna giggles, "I guess I do." "Ok, then. he does seem nice. if you do decide to, you know, bring him in, use protection, ok?" Elsa warned. "I want you to be safe, you don't need to end up pregnant, or with STDs.", she added. "Ok, Elsa.", Anna said. "Oh, and if you do bring him in, please let me know a head of time. No more surprises." Anna giggles.

After that conversation, Anna began to worry. It was Friday, and she usually gets her period on the last Thursday of the month. Elsa was right, the _last _thing she needed was to get pregnant. She was really enjoying university life and hated to have to drop out to raise a child. She worked really hard in high school to make it this far, and he Aunt Thema would be disappointed. She knew she would definitely disappoint Elsa. Not knowing what happened to Hans since the incident at the beginning of the semester, and not really wanting him involved, she did not want to be alone. She really did not support abortion, nor did she think she could give a baby up for adoption.

Apparently, she appeared lost in thought while hanging out with Kristoff and his friends at the union, because Kristoff asked, "Are you ok? You don't seem like your usual self today" Anna answered, "I am fine." Soon after that, she said, "Can I talk to you, alone." So Anna and Kristoff walked off to a corner of the room. After Anna told Kristoff her concerns, he said, "I am glad you trusted me enough to tell me, does your sister know?"

Anna replied, "No, I did not want to tell her until I knew for sure." Anna and Kristoff decided to go to the clinic. To her relief, she was not pregnant. She was then prescribed birth control, so she would not have any more scares. She thanked Kristoff for going with her to the clinic. Kristoff told her that he would do anything for her and her sister, and had she been pregnant, he would help. "You would do that?" Anna asked. "Yes, I would. If you let me, I would step in and take care of the child as if he or she were my own", Kristoff said. Anna looked into Kristoff's eyes, "Can I do something?", she asked. "What?" he responded. Anna kissed Kristoff on the cheek. Kristoff then kissed her back. It was offical, Anna and Kristoff were a couple.

Soon, it was near Thanksgiving break. Kristoff asked Anna, "So, what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Anna hesitated, "Well, I was just going to go home to my Aunt Thema." Kristoff asked, "Your Aunt Thema? I guess you didn't live with your parents." Anna looked down, "Well I did until they passed away in an accident two years ago when they were on their way to Elsa's graduation." "Oh, I'm sorry, Anna." Kristoff said. "You know, I don't remember my parents, I was I foster care my whole life.", he added. Anna then said, "Wow, I hear how bad that can be." Kristoff responded, "Yeah, there were some hard times, but my most recent family was nice. They said I could come back during breaks." "They sound wonderful, Anna said."

After talking with Elsa and Aunt Thema, it was decided that Anna, Kristoff, and Elsa would spend Thanks giving with Kristoff's foster parents. As Anna expected, Kristoff's foster parents were kind. Both Anna and Elsa enjoyed staying in their home and had a wonderful Thanksgiving with Kristoff's foster family. "Not only was this the warmest, but this was possibly the best Thanksgiving ever", Anna said to Elsa, at the end of the week. The three of them went back to campus that Saturday, and the remainder of the semester resumed.

The semester was soon over, and both Anna and Elsa passed their final exams with flying colors. Anna decided to join Elsa with remaining on campus to complete the winter mini semester. Since Elsa had been staying on campus to take classes during both winter and summer mini semesters, she was able to graduate a year early. Spring semester came and gone and Elsa had graduated with a Bachelor's degree in Music Education, with a concentration in vocal music. The graduation ceremony went well, and this time Elsa was able to control her emotions without fear of freezing the president's hand. Aunt Thema had came down, and Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff had all celebrated at a nearby diner. Anna decided that she too would try to graduate early, and started taking summer courses a week later.

Time had passed, and soon it was the end of Anna's last semester. Just before the finals, Anna and Kristoff went on a date to a classy restaurant. Kristoff told Anna to dress nice, because they were celebrating their last semester together. Anna wore a bright green knee length dress, with her hair up. At the end of their meal, Kristoff took Anna for a walk into a park. There was a small creek with a bridge over it. Kristoff stopped Anna on the bridge. "Anna", he said. "I hope we can be together forever." He then got down on one knee and proposed to her. Of course, Anna accepted. They kissed for what seemed a long time.

Soon, Anna had graduated. She too graduated with a Bachelor's in Music Education, but her concentration was in instrumental music. Anna and Kristoff had spent that year planning a wedding, that was going to be held the next June. They had a beautiful wedding at a chapel. Elsa was Anna's Maid of Honor, and Kevin was Kristoff's best man. The reception was held in a private hall at the same restaurant that Anna and Kristoff had gone on their engagement date.


	5. Chapter 5

We start chapter 5 at Anna and Kristoff's wedding. During the dinner, Anna jokingly asked Elsa, "So when are we going to plan _your_ wedding?" "Ha, no time soon." Elsa replied. Anna asked, "Have you even _kissed _ a guy before?" "Um, well _maybe..._",Elsa replied quietly. "We will talk about it later.", she added. The music started to play, and Anna and Kristoff had their first dance. Later, Anna asked Elsa if she was going to dance. Elsa hesitated, "I don't really dance."

One of Kristoff's friends, James, had walked over to where Elsa was sitting. "So, you are Anna's older sister? Elsa replied, "Yes, I am." They started talking some, then Elsa noticed something, James was wearing gloves. Giggling, she says, "You know it its quite warm, I see you are wearing gloves." James turned red, "Yeah, um, well, I have a medical condition..." Elsa asked, "Do one of your hands freeze things?" James answered, "Ha, no actually I burned my left hand when I was a kid and now whenever I touch things, they burn, so I keep the gloves on." Elsa showed James her gloves and told him about her freezing problem.

James had asked Elsa to dance, and although Elsa didn't feel confident about dancing, she decided to give it a try. Near the end of the wedding, Elsa felt something she never felt before. She felt very warm on her left side, and cold leaving her right hand. James started to feel cool, not really cold, but cool. James had felt a little warm for most of his life, but this time he was cooling down. He looked into Elsa's eyes, and kissed her. They had felt the need to slip their gloves off, then kissed some more.

Time had passed, and soon Elsa and James had gotten married. Elsa and Anna both worked at the local high school. Elsa was the chorus teacher, and Elsa was the instrumental teacher. Anna and Kristoff had two children, Chelsea and Bryce; Elsa and James had three children, Thomas, Nancy, and Theo. Elsa still had the ability to freeze things, and James still had the ability to burn things, but they had better control of those abilities, and used them when it was useful. They would go camping as a family, and James could snap his fingers to start a camp fire. Elsa could hold a water bottle, and ice would appear inside.

_A/N this is the conclusion of the story. I hope it was not too short, but it was simple. Please review. Although this story is over, there could be a part 2, possibly about the children. I am not sure what my own life will bring_, so _I don't know if I will be able to finish another story. I hope you enjoyed it. If not, please let me know anything that would be better, or write your own fan-fic. _


End file.
